


Third time's a charm

by betabee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Fic, Kisses, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betabee/pseuds/betabee
Summary: Cas and Dean tried out kissing multiple times over the years before finally getting it right... this is their story.





	

“The first kiss Cas and Dean shared happened when they were four years old, and was captured on video camera by the stealthy and opportunistic paparazzi skills of Mary Winchester.  
It isn't recorded exactly why the toddlers decided to kiss, and it was more of a gentle mouth bump than anything that could be classified as a kiss. They both took a moment to wipe their mouths afterwards with giggles from both of them, much to the amusement of the camerawoman a few metres away, and the embarrassment of their later selves. Evidently, toddlers and kissing do not mix well.  
The second kiss Cas and Dean shared was when they were 9 and 8 respectively. They were the bestest of friends, had been since they were babes in arms, but curious and growing. Dean, after securing a first date with his friend Jo from school for ice cream and milkshakes down the park, became nervous. After all, this was his first date. Ever. What if things went well? What if it led to kissing? He had no experience in how to kiss, never mind kissing a girl!  
(Apart from that one time when he was four years old with Cas, but a) that didn't really count and b) neither party remembered it and wouldn't be reminded about it again for another 12 years.)  
Thankfully, his bestest friend in the world agreed to help him practice. So, one day after school they found themselves sitting opposite one another in the treehouse in Cas’ back garden, the sunlight filtering through the gaps in the wooden roof, birdsong in the background.  
They tried. They really tried. But their conclusions? Kissing was wet. It was awkward. It wasn't magical, it just gave you a far too intimate knowledge of what the other party had in their sandwich for lunch. It… wasn't really worth the fuss.  
While Dean had a pleasant afternoon with Jo the following week, there was decidedly no kissing involved, and they parted with the conclusion that they should just be friends.  
The third kiss Cas and Dean shared was in their final year of high school. Dean had taken charge of finding Cas a date to the prom, having enough confidence in his matchmaking abilities that he swore he wouldn't ask anyone to prom before Cas had a date.  
He hadn't anticipated, however, the stubbornness of his best friend. Cas didn't want anyone, it seemed, and it was the night before prom night when Dean snapped.  
“Come on, Cas, throw me a bone here! If you could go to prom with anyone, anyone in the world, who would you go with?”  
Cas huffed, then turned to Dean. “You. I'd go with you, okay?” He said before striding out of the room. Five seconds later, Dean was thundering through the house after him, having shaken off the initial shock of Cas’ confession. He caught up with Cas in the kitchen.  
“Dean, I-” was all Cas was able to say before Dean silenced him with a finger to his lips.  
“Cas, it would be my honor to go to prom with you.” He said quietly. Cas looked up at him with wide eyes before speaking.  
“Dean… l wouldn't just want to go to prom with you… I… I am in love with you. I have been for some time now.”  
Dean froze for a moment, before breaking out into a grin, leaning in to whisper in Cas’ ear. “What a coincidence. So have I.”  
He pulled back to catch sight of Cas’ huge grin before pulling him in for a kiss, long and lingering, full of feeling.  
It was, in their opinions, one of the best kisses of their lives, and they have spent a lot of time since trying to replicate that perfect third kiss, much to my embarrassment.” Sam said, looking around with a friendly glare at the couple in question, “but we wouldn't have them any other way. And today, we celebrate their continuing love for one another as they have pledged to spend their lives together. I for one know their bond is deep and it is true, and so it is with all my heart that I wish Cas and Dean all the best for their married lives together. So… let us toast the grooms! To Cas and Dean!” he raised his champagne glass with a smile.  
Sam's words were echoed by everyone around the room, glasses raised, but the happy couple were oblivious as they pulled one another in for yet another kiss, this one lost in a sea of infinite uncountable kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Find me on tumblr at hedwighood. All comments and kudos appreciated :-)


End file.
